


After Apparitions

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curiosity caused Gentleman Ghost to materialize in a woman's home before he bowed near her.





	After Apparitions

I never created Gentleman Ghost.

Curiosity caused Gentleman Ghost to materialize in a woman's home before he bowed near her and couldn't understand why she shrieked near a headless spirit.

THE END


End file.
